


Opportunities

by neunundneunzig



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Hallucinations, Knifeplay, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Someone Help Will Graham, Violence, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Mason ties Will up for Hannibal. They both have some fun with him, and Hannibal has his way with him.





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. Will is drugged severely during this, is tied up and cannot consent. Involves activities of the BDSM flavor, but is very far from safe, sane or consensual.
> 
> Also, don't worry, contains only a trace of Mason/Will.

Hannibal was displeased to see Mason anywhere near his residence, and masked it poorly. The austerous man leaned against his limousine out front of Hannibal’s home, smiling like an idiot. Hannibal absolutely resented him.

“Doctor Lecter!” He grinned, “Care for a ride?”

He knew Mason wasn’t asking. And he would not stand the humiliation of being taken by force. He gave a leveled look, “I’ll grab my coat.”

The ride was quiet. Mason spoke the whole time. In his mind, Hannibal strolled down the streets of Prague. It wasn’t crowded the way it was during the tourist seasons. It was clean and quiet and everything Mason was not. The air was crisp and cool and sang through his lungs.

Mason led him back through the barn. “I just wanted to give you a gift. And you’ll like this. It’s really a gift for both of us.”

Hannibal followed him. He caught a whiff of Will’s scent before he saw him. 

Will watched as Hannibal strolled up. The younger man was strung up in a straightjacket, harnessed to the winch line, toes dangling before the ground. The pigs squealed loudly below. He looked up, seeing Hannibal standing there with Mason. His anger flared sharply. Of course Hannibal was part of this all.

Mason patted his side, “Margot’s little baby daddy here put up a good fight. Almost killed Matteo, but he’ll be out of the hospital soon.”

Hannibal regarded Will with some pride in his eyes. Will wished he’d killed them all, but he couldn’t take on three armed men at once easily. Mason pushed him, making him swing. It was sickening. Will would rather lie down and die now if he was going to anyways. 

Mason handed him a knife, “See? I told you it was a pretty gift. Now, don't let him bleed out. Just a little nick. Just enough to give the pigs a taste of it.” 

Hannibal held the knife, regarding Will silently. Will met his gaze exactly. If this was it, then this was it. He knew it would be Hannibal that killed him. If it would finally bring this all to an end. 

Hannibal stepped up closer, cupping Will’s chin with two fingers, “Hello Will.”

“Doctor.” He responded coolly, not giving him any satisfaction. He wouldn’t beg for life, just to please the man. He would look him in the eye. He would be finished. He would win.

Hannibal studied him more, and caught the look of victory in his gaze. That was not expected. By all accounts, he had just saved Will’s life. Oh, he couldn’t allow that, not at all. He thought for a moment before smiling. It managed to even reach his eyes somewhat. He looked at Mason, level, “No. I would not have him die like this. There’s much better uses.”

Mason grinned and nodded eagerly, “You’re right! He has a lot more fun in him, doesn’t he. And I love to play games. Alright Carlo, get him down, Dr. Lecter and I are going to have some fun with Mr. Graham.” He looked Will over, then leaned, whispering to his associate.

Will and Hannibal held a silent conversation. It went very differently in each of their minds. 

Hannibal watched then take Will down. The moment he was free, he began lashing at them. He got one on the ground , and started hitting him. Hannibal found himself aroused at the sight. The violence in him was beautiful. He moved the man close to the edge, trying to throw him off into the squealing pit below.

Mason watched for a moment before pulling a gun and cocking it, “Mr. Graham, I think you’ll be much worse off if you hurt my associate.”

Hannibal watched him pull off and away. He was secured again, and taken to a separate area. Hannibal wished to watch every last bit of what would happen to him, but he would let it pass. 

“I like you. We’re gonna have a really nice time.” Mason grinned, “Care for some scotch before we get to it? I’ve got all this old stuff, it just… sits around until I have company.”

“That sounds nice, thank you.”

* * *

“I underestimated you Mason. This is a wonderful set up.” He smiled. He swirled his glass, smelling the aeration before sipping it. He supposed he could stand the man after all. Good scotch and a sight to behold.

Will was on his knees, arms strung up behind him to a hook on the ceiling. He was stripped of all clothing, his scar tissue shone under the harsh light of the play room. He looked up, meeting Hannibal’s eyes, and there it was. The violence. The beautiful, beautiful anger in him. He wasn’t giving up yet.

“Glad we had something similar in mind.” Mason smiled, clinking their glasses. He strolled up to Will, looking him over slowly. “Not quite best in show, are you Graham?”

Will glared silently.

“This… this is a little sad actually.” He tapped Will’s dangling penis with his shoe, “Where’s your spirit?”

“Don’t fucking touch me.” He grunted. 

“Hm, that really just won’t do. I’ll be back.” He picked a riding crop up off the wall and handed it to Hannibal, “Don’t be afraid to get started while I’m gone.”

Will looked up at him as soon as the door shut. Hannibal smiled, “Quite a position we find ourselves in. He won’t kill you, you know. Not after this. He’ll see punishment as served, and I’ll tend to you after.”

“Picking up my pieces seems to be one of your favorite pastimes, Dr. Lecter.” Will spoke as though he wasn’t tied at the wrists and chained to the floor. 

“There is quite an art to seeing you break. It’s this or the pigs.”

“Can’t say I wouldn’t prefer those pigs to these ones.” He groaned as the door opened again. 

Mason bent over and held out some pills, “Open wide, Mr. Graham.”

Will refused, staring at the handful.

“Mr. Graham.”

Will spit in his face. Hannibal’s heart soared. Mason blinked a little, then laughed. Then he hit Will open handed on the head, twice and hard. He forced the pills in his mouth and clamped his hand over it. 

“How often does a pretty face like you get told to swallow, huh?” He held Will’s face still, “Swallow and this will all go a lot easier. You’re going to take it one way or another.”

Hannibal watched Will’s first small submission as he swallowed the pills. It was as exciting as his violence. He was reminded of the beauty of him choking and crying, barely conscious as Hannibal snaked the tube down his throat. The way his eyes rolled back as he seized. 

Mason interrupted his thought, tapping his hand, “Are you going to start or not? I would, but you seem real possessive.”

Hannibal tilted his head, surprised, “Your courtesy is very appreciated, Mason.”

He strolled up and teased the tip of the crop down Will’s back, loving how he tried to not shiver. He smiled, then smacked hard against his side. Will gave him nothing but a hard exhale. He hit again, then again, lower. Finally, Will solicited a small, frustrated, “Ah!” then grit his teeth. 

“Try a flogger. The drugs should kick in pretty soon anyways, He’ll be a lot more fun.”

Hannibal strode to the wall, setting the crop delicately back and grabbing a flogger, “What’s he been given?”

“Oh a mix of things. Making sure we all have a swell time.” 

Hannibal started whipping Will’s ass and back with the flogger. He bit back noises that still snuck through. He breathed harshly through his nose, taking the punishment. His ass and lower back turned a beautiful pink, quickly cascading to red. He’d never before thought he’d have the opportunity to abuse Will’s flesh like this. And such a wonderful excuse to.

He could smell the slight chemical change. Fear blossoming. Will started breathing a little heavier, eyes darting around. He looked towards Hannibal. Not at him, but at something else, something only he could see.

Hannibal trailed the flogger over Will’s shoulder, “Hallucinogens? My poor dear boy. It must be almost familiar to be going out of your mind.”

Mason strode up besides Hannibal with a switch, “A mix of those, some uppers, and some… uppers.”

He moved up and smacked Will’s erection hard with the switch, laughing as the man cried out in confusion and pain. He started smacking his arms, watching him tense at the sensation. His eyes were blown wide.

Mason tossed the switch to the ground and pulled out his knife. Hannibal looked up, “Careful. Not much fat on him.”

Will was near paralyzed with fear. The inky black horror of the wendigo watched him critically. Pain snapped in his arms, and he would collapse if he could. The room was spinning. He felt a gentle slide of something cool on his genitals. It was pain and pleasure all at once and he couldn’t stop his noises. 

“You seem rather preoccupied with that part of his anatomy, Mason.” A voice spoke, a thousand miles away. 

“Let’s not be Freudian about it.” Another sneered.

“I would prefer to see it intact.”

“I’m sure you would, Doctor.”

Will’s screams filled his own ears as the antlers scraped his back. The scent of blood filled the air, and he was reminded of the pit of pigs. He couldn’t see it anymore but he knew it was close. He struggled as the wendigo opened his back with it’s antlers. For a moment he was Cassie Boyle, naked and speared on the rack as blackbirds tore his flesh. 

He felt the beaks against him, scraping and tearing into his flesh. There were mumblings again, he couldn’t reach them, he couldn’t hear them, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. The birds circled and his flesh tore open wide.

Then, relief. Hail rained down on his back. It was cold and it hurt but it was blunt. He was in the field in front of his house and he was on the ocean and it hurt but not as bad.

Then, the wendigo moved in front of him. Chewing something. He screamed again, seeing the butcher carving from him and feeding the beast, the monster. It grinned, a sickly stretching of it’s skin, and cupped Will’s face. He tried to pull away. Hail came down harder, pelting him.

“No! No no no no no…” He struggled. It traced his lips with a cold finger. The scent of corpses filled his nostrils. He heard voices again as the hail rained down.

“I only wish I could see what horrors now dance before his eyes.”

“Oh I’m sure it’s a treat.”

Will grabbed onto a thread. He knew that voice. He looked up, tears staining his face, “Hannibal.”

Hannibal looked at him curiously. He didn’t think he could see him, truly. He was right, Will recoiled at his motions. He moved out of the man’s periphery, “Will?”

“Hannibal help, please, please, it’s… it’s going to devour me, he’s carving me up…”

He looked to Mason with some amusement, “No, my dear, he’s not going to use the knife anymore. What’s going to eat you?”

“I see it, I see it….”

“Will. What do you see?”

He just sobbed. Mason hit him once more with the weighted flogger, throwing his shoulder into it. He cried out. Oh, how wonderful it was to see him broken. Hannibal wasn’t sure he would be able to get it again.

“You want to help him out?” Mason grinned.

“What would you have in mind?”

“Don’t be coy now, Dr. Lecter. Or have you already fucked him before?”

Hannibal hid his excitement well, “You’re suggesting that I rape my drugged patient?”

“Oh, is he just a patient to you? Well, he’s not my type, but a hole is a hole is a hole. Some privacy then, Doctor?” He grabbed Will’s face, licking the tears from his cheek with a broad swipe.

Hannibal couldn’t stop from grabbing Mason’s shoulder firmly, pulling him back. The idea of such a man touching Will sexually, entering him, was sickening. He’d managed to contain his irritation with Mason for the sake of getting to play with Will, but this idea would not be entertained. 

Mason grinned and pulled a condom out of his pocket, tossing it to Hannibal, “I’m in more of a watching mood anyways.”

He glared at the man, “Lubricant?”

“The condom’s got it.”

Hannibal looked at him for a moment, realizing the distinct disadvantage he had put himself in. He was not as in control of the situation as he wished he could be. But he would make the best of it for the time being. Mason, Mason pay for this at a later date. It helped to imagine how he would cook the man. Wrapped in bacon, absolutely.

He sucked his finger for a moment, coating it with saliva before teasing around Will’s hole.

Will gasped sharply, “No.” 

Hannibal didn’t pay his protest mind, sliding to the first knuckle before pulling out, then pushing back in.

“You can’t. You can’t, you can’t, you can’t, you can’t do this to me… No, please…” He begged so sweetly, starting to whimper. This was more a gift than Will seizing at his dinner table, sweating through his fever.

He spit on his hole and teased in the second finger, gentle as he could be. His excitement started building. He’d never put serious thought into debasing Will in this way. He entertained the idea of becoming lovers once they ran off together, but this was something wonderful. Will would forgive him, he was sure. The man belonged to him, after all.

He opened him as best he could. Crying protests turned to sweet moans, the drugs urging Will as Hannibal expertly massaged around his prostate. He was achingly hard, and Hannibal could spend all day milking the pleasure out of him.

“Tick tock, I’ve got a three o’clock, Doctor. You can finger bang him on your own time, I’m here for the show.” He flicked his knife out, playing with it.

Hannibal looked over, irritated to be reminded of the man’s presence, and instructed in his pleasures. If he knew there weren’t guards outside, and that he would have to carry Will, he would kill the man now and get it over with. 

Hannibal pulled himself out and slid the condom on before pushing slowly into Will, who gasped like he was drowning. 

Will tried to breathe through the horror as the monster penetrated him. It slid in slowly, debasing him. He didn’t know anymore if he was crying or not. He was not sure if he’d rather be eaten. The butcher stood in the corner, smile curling up to the corner of his eyes. His face was familiar, but Will couldn’t think too far.

Movement started, and he felt the knife again, but inside him.

He tried to twist his arms free, to at least hide his body as the creature opened him intimately. A moan snaked up his throat, and he bit his lip bloody to hide it. The wendigo placed a hand high on his chest, below his throat, and trailed it down slowly. It was intimate. The creature had always forced its way into his mind so deeply. He didn’t know its name but he found himself saying it like a prayer.

Hannibal didn't think anything could sound as sweet as Will babbling his name through tears as he ravished him. He hated to know that Will knew exactly who this was, but it excited him as well. It could be no one else to take him in this way.

He thrust in deeper, moving his hand down to stroke Will. The man shouted, shocked by the pleasure, and tried to close his legs to shield his body. He tightened up wonderfully, and Hannibal pushed further in.

Will then started struggling again, making desperate noises. Hannibal grabbed his hip with one hand and smacked his rear hard with an open palm. This only drove him to fight harder, pressing away and shouting incomplete syllables.

He hit again, “Surrender, Will. Let yourself have some pleasure or you will only receive pain.” He spoke, voice still level.

Will whimpered and stilled. Hannibal started stroking him, enticed by the wonderful sounds he made, looking down at his bloodied back. He sped up for a moment before closing his eyes and spilling into the condom. 

He stayed in, stroking Will until he came with a shudder and a pathetic whine. He let him fully orgasm before pulling himself out and tying off the condom.

“I trust you see some value in keeping him alive a little while longer,” Hannibal regarded the shaking leaf of a man, “He is clearly no current threat to either of us.”

Mason shrugged, “I suppose he’s more fun like this. You and I should have more little meetups. This was a blast.”

“Shall I care for him, or can you deliver him to a hospital? I believe our cuts require some stitching.”

“Yeah, I’ll get him dropped off somewhere. No one will ask any questions, don’t worry.”

“I don’t.” He smiled, straightening out his clothing, “Next saturday, would you join me for dinner?”

“I think I can open up my schedule. We’ve got pretty similar tastes, I think.”

Hannibal smiled, “Good. I’d love to have you.”

* * *

Hannibal strode into the hospital, wearing a worry on his face. Alana met up with him, “Hey.”

“How is he?”

“Physically, he’s had… Well… He’s going to recover pretty easily. In terms of wounds it’s heavy bruising and some nasty cuts. Mentally… It’s Will. He hasn’t been taking much. Won’t tell us who did it, refuses a police report or to be looked over for evidence. Can you try to talk to him?”

“Of course. Now on the phone you alluded….”

Alana looked down, swallowing and nodding, “He won’t tell us. But he’s showing signs of sexual abuse, yes.”

“Who could have done this?” Hannibal twisted his face to show a small shock.

She shook her head, “We’ve been looking at people he may have gotten locked up that might have a vengeance, history of sexual crimes, anyone that’s out now. But he won’t tell us anything.”

Hannibal nodded and took her hand in his, “Get some rest. I’m sure he’s grateful to have a friend like you by his side.”

She nodded a bit and hugged Hannibal before leaving.

He entered the room, where Will was lying in his bed, staring out the window. Hannibal followed his sight to see two blackbirds chasing each other.

“One of them has a piece of bread.” Will muttered, voice rusty and creaking, “They’ve torn it up more trying to fight over it. If they keep going, neither of them will have anything to eat.”

“I’m sure they’ll find something.” Hannibal watched them.

Will turned slowly from the window to look at Hannibal, “I haven’t told them it was you. I don’t think I’m going to.”

“It wouldn’t do you very well. You’ve used up your accusations of me long ago.”

He gave a sad smile, almost finding the matter funny, “That’s not why.”

Hannibal looked at him inquisitively.

“Don’t ever fucking drug me again.” He muttered and turned back to watch the birds. Hannibal sat by him, quiet. 

After several minutes, Will spoke again, “You’re going to kill him, aren’t you? You think you’d get away with it? He’s high profile.”

“I am an opportunist at heart,” He gave the non-committal answer.

“Yeah, you really proved that.” He snorted, then looked at Hannibal, “I want to… try that again. Without the drugs and with a bit less… stabbing. Maybe it was just the drugs and I don’t want to at all. But we can figure that out.”

“You’re not in healthy condition, Will. Physically or mentally.”

“Well. When my body is a bit better, we can see if some immersion therapy can help me. This isn’t an argument. I’m sure I’m less appealing if I have a choice in the matter, but I need to… I need to try and see.”

Hannibal regarded him, “If I refuse?”

“You don’t have the option.” He looked Hannibal over, “How does it feel?”

“Like you’re putting on a front. Truly, Will-”

“No. No, I… need this. And you’re going to give it to me.” He licked his lips, trying to calm himself back down, “You’re still going to be… in control. But you opened this box, and you can’t just shut it again, alright? I need to know.”

Hannibal nodded and took his hand. He looked him over carefully before squeezing it back and turning to watch the birds again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, poor sweet Will. Hope you enjoyed. I'm open to prompts right now.


End file.
